


when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know you shouldn't feel this<br/>but still<br/>you can't resist<br/>one last glance</p>
            </blockquote>





	when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having Traught feels. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Breakeven" by The Script.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem and nothing else.

you know you shouldn't feel this  
 _she's your friend_  
(not to mention Wally's girlfriend)  
but still  
you can't resist  
one last glance  
one last 'friendly' hug  
oh, you'll get that necklace for her!  
it's the _least_ you can do  
before  
you know  
 _sending her to her death_  
you wish you could keep her safe  
[or better yet, call this thing off]  
{not send her at all}  
but no  
you can't  
it's for the 'greater good'  
(or so you keep telling yourself)  
but you wish it wouldn't come to this  
"we'll laugh about this someday"  
well, no one's laughing yet


End file.
